


Sleepover sleepover!

by RomanoYuma



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Cake, Fluff, Sleepovers, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanoYuma/pseuds/RomanoYuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoko Sakura was nervous and excited, her first sleepover ever at Sayaka's house!<br/>This is an AU where no one is corrupt or a magical girl, no QB, just some innocent joy from the Kyoko that could have been if not for her contract.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover sleepover!

It felt like she was about to vomit in fear and squeal in delight! Kyoko Sakura never really had any friends and especially not with her father’s unique view on the world and religion. Now she had four, Mami Tomoe, Madoka Kaname, Sayaka Miki and Homura Akemi, well ok  if we’re being honest the only two she really opened up to were Sayaka and Mami. But either way, back to her initial excitement and worry, this was going to be her first sleepover and with the five of them it was bound to be exciting! She decided.

‘So this is Sayaka’s home? It’s bigger than I thought it would be, it’s huge!’ Kyoko thought to herself, she didn’t notice Mami behind her.

“Oh, it seems we arrived at the same time, that’s nice isn’t it?”

Kyoko jumped and turned around, realizing it was only Mami she pointed at the apartment-complex and said,

“Her house is huge.”

Mami laughed, trying to cover her mouth and seem ladylike, she glanced at Kyoko’s face. The shock and confusion written all over it made Mami laugh outright. Kyoko didn’t think it was funny however, she was frustrated and embarrassed, her face started to match her hair and she stomped her foot. She shouted,

“Oi! There’s nothing funny about this!”

“Right, right, sorry it’s just. . .” Mami snickered again “I thought you’d be able to recognize an apartment complex by now!”

“W… Well of course I can! I just thought since Sayaka was so much like a knight she lived in a castle?!” Kyoko mentally slapped herself, that did not help, in fact it made it worse.

“Hm, I can see that. That’s such a pretty way of thinking about it and it works since I can see her as someone who protects others. Shall we ring the buzzer?”

Before Kyoko could reply Mami hit a button, and someone came on the speaker.

“Hello?”

“Yo! Sayaka me and Mami are here!” Kyoko stated waving her arms, not that Sayaka could see.

“Oh, hey Kyoko! And Mami too! Glad you could make it, hold up…” there was a bzzt “Alright you can come in.”

Kyoko smiled and ran to open the door.

“Age before beauty!”

Mami rolled her eyes and walked in, Kyoko followed happily. While walking to Sayaka’s apartment she noticed Mami had a cute dufflebag covered in flowers and butterflies with her. She gulped and remembered her own backpack, plain and mute green, she felt a little jealous of Mami’s much cuter bag and a little nervous for being so plain in comparison. She also noticed Mami’s blouse was a pretty shade of lavender and she had light blue leggings with a black skirt. She wondered how Mami got such cute clothes all the way up.

When they did finally reach Sayaka’s apartment Sayaka greeted them at the door. Kyoko noticed her clothes were also cute and suited her entirely, jeans, a white tee with music notes all over and a brown jacket.

“Welcome to my lovely home! I’m so happy you both could make it, please come in, come in!”

Mami and Kyoko took off their shoes and walked into the apartment, Kyoko marveled at the beauty of it while Mami noticed at the flowers on the table. Sayaka waved them into her room.

“My parents are out on another trip so for the night it’s just going to be us girls!” Sayaka said, “Please set up camp wherever you like! Madoka sent me a text saying she and Homura will be a little late, they’re grabbing some snacks.”

“Well with Kyoko here we’re gonna need as many as we can get!” Mami giggled

Sayaka laughed outright. Kyoko bushed and started to pull out a thin scruffy looking blanket, before she could set it up on her floor someone dropped a heavier blanket over her.

“I have plenty of blankets so keep it, it’s too childish for my tastes anyway.” Sayaka said while Kyoko tried to get out from under the blanket.

Before the teasing could really start the buzzer rang. Sayaka lifted up a finger to say ‘give me one second’ while she went to answer. Kyoko pulled herself out from under the blanket and studied it, it was something out of a fairytale. A big red dragon sleeping around a castle, a beautiful princess with golden hair in the window and a knight in blueish-grey armor in the front, it probably would’ve been more childish if it didn’t look like someone made it by hand. Kyoko looked over at Sayaka’s own bunny blanket and thought that Sayaka was probably the more childish one of the two.

Kyoko spread her blanket from Sayaka out, putting it dragon side up naturally, and green pillow. Mami set up next to Kyoko, she pulled out her own blanket, so white and fluffy, it would’ve seemed almost pure, if Kyoko hadn’t noticed there was a tea stain on it. She also pulled out a stuffed bear and a pillow in the shape of a flower. Kyoko decided she was probably more mature then both Sayaka and Mami. Before speculating further Madoka and Homura came in the room with Sayaka

“Hey guys! We’re here!”

“H… hello.”

Homura seemed to hide behind Madoka, trying to make herself seem smaller, Kyoko would’ve said something about not being so nervous, but then she saw the snacks Sayaka was carrying. Three huge bags of sweets and chips!

“Well I guess I don’t have to order out for dinner, with all these snacks you know?” Sayaka sighed, “Same, here I thought Kyoko might enjoy having pizza.”

“YOU CAN EAT BOTH SNACKS AND PIZZA!” Kyoko blurted out, “I WANNA TRY PIZZA!”

“Ok! OK! Shhh, you have to try and be a little more quiet. This is an apartment so everyone else can hear you when you shout! I’ll go order, everyone make yourselves comfortable.”

Sayaka left to order the pizza, Madoka and Homura set up their sleeping areas, Mami looked through the snacks and took out a little strawberry cake, Kyoko thought about apartments.

**  
**‘They are similar to castles I think, multiple people live here like knights and nobles would, along with royalty of course. Hm Madoka and Mami both seem like princesses, Homura a noble, and Sayaka is a knight… Hm, what could I be?’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still deciding wether or not to continue this or leave it with Kyoko's thoughts and the reader's imagination


End file.
